Second Time's a Charm
by Kaline Reine
Summary: A oneshot written for Maru-sha's contest on DeviantArt. HidanXOC and ZetsuXOC. Contains graphic rape and lemon scenes.


**Second Time's a Charm  
Story #: 0079  
By Kaline Reine**

**This fic was written for Maru-sha's contest and as such I think it is only fitting that it's dedicated to her.**

**WARNINGS: Yeah yeah, the usual. Adult content, lemon, this time there's a rape scene, and... stuff. Lol. Pairings are**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Naruto or any characters. I don't even own Maru, because she is a wonderful OC created by my friend Maru-sha. I'm only doing this because I love the story and this is written for her contest.**

**Chapter 1:**

Hidan opened the door to his room just a crack. Peering out into the empty hallway, he decided the coast was clear. His slinky form could be seen creeping down the hallway. He stopped by Maru's room. He was so tempted to go in.

But he paused for a moment, in thought. Tobi was in there with her! He had to come up with a plan first.

The way she hit him like that... It made him so horny! He just had to do something about it. He wanted that girl, she was so tempting. Every time she tried to get him to stop with his flirting, it only made him want more.

_'What to do... what to do about this...? I need something to restrain her.'_

It had to be something ordinary looking, something that wouldn't look out of place in his room... While he was walking, he tripped over a scarf. It was pretty ordinary looking, with black and white stripes on it.

He gasped. _'Oh my Jashin, it's fucking perfect!'_ The demented priest scurried back into his room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next day came and went uneventfully. But watching Maru's breasts bounce as she gleefully jumped up and down was not helping his problem any. He groaned when she bent over to pick up Nanako, the feline that she and Tobi had rescued on one of their missions.

"Maru," He went over to her, trying to look as innocent as he could. "I really need your fucking help with something later. Can you come to my fucking room after we have fucking dinner?"

She gave him a look of pure disgust. "No way! You're not getting your perverted hands on me!"

"No, you're mistaken. It's nothing fucking like that, I promise. I need your help trying to fucking figure out something Leader-sama asked me to do. And besides, I have fucking candy!"

_'Go for it!'_ Her evil side told her, in her head._ 'What's the worst that could happen? And besides... he has candy!'_

"Well, I dunno... I'm not really buying it..."

"And sharkfins!"

Maru stuttered. "Sh-sha-sha-sha..." She drooled a bit. "Sharkfins?! I'll be there."

"Oh, but don't fucking tell anyone," He was quick to say. "I would get in so much fucking trouble if Leader-sama found out I asked anyone for their damn help."

"Alright then." She offered him such a sweet smile. And Hidan knew this was his lucky night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hidan-san?" He smiled with delight when he heard the girl's voice calling his name. "Are you here? Why's it so dark?" She was already in his room. Perfect.

She felt two arms moving swiftly around her small frame, and immediately moving up to grope her breasts. A sinister voice whispered in her ear. "Now you be a good little girl, Maru-dorei... Or you get no dessert." A wet, warm tongue slid across her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

"H-hidan, stop it!"

Maru reached back to hit him, before remembering that he liked it. After thinking about it for a few minutes, she decided to do it anyway. Balling up her fist, she punched him right in the nose, where he stood behind her. She felt something wet and sticky coat her hand, and she knew it was blood.

"Mhmm..." He caressed her face, moving down to her neck. Hidan was holding the poor girl impossibly close, forcing her to be pressed up against his chest. "Yes, just like that..."

She kicked and screamed and fought against him, only to find herself being turned sharply around within his grasp. He certainly was strong... Maru wished with all her might that she had thought to bring her pen with her. It was the timid writer's only defense against this kind of assault.

If it had been anyone else, anyone at all, she could have easily fought them off. But Hidan loved pain, so whatever she did to hurt him only enhanced the feeling for him. He could hardly hold her, since her huge boobs were were in the way, but... His cock was already hard as a rock, thick and ready to burst with his sticky, slimy release. She could feel his heat pressing against her skin, drawing into her. He warmed her in the coldness of the night. But still, she resisted him.

She struggled, but was overpowered, and found herself being forced to swallow some kind of strange drink.

"Don't be afraid..." He whispered in her ear. "Just fucking swallow it... Good girl. It's just water..."

He hesitated._ 'Hah! Water that's been blessed by Jashin!'_

"Screw you! Get the hell away from me!" She said. Surprisingly, Maru managed a steady stream of curses, while she was being drugged. Hidan twisted her arms behind her back, and continued to make her drink.

Finally, after about half an hour of this, she passed out cold. Even her dark inner self was knocked out due to the powerful drugs coursing through her body. When Maru next woke up, it was the middle of the night, and she was wearing nothing but a tiny skimpy bunny outfit. It had Akatsuki clouds printed on it. There really was not much left to the imagination.

When she tried to move, she found that she was tied to the bed. Her hands and wrists were bound with a thick black and white scarf.

"Why'd he bother to keep me dressed at all?" She wondered out loud.

A sinsiter form rose up from the bed. "Because I was thinking of how much fucking fun it would be for me to undress you." He reached out to caress her face. "I'm glad you're awake."

And then he kissed her. It wasn't simple and sweet like Maru had always expected her first kiss to be. No, it was twisted with malice and tainted with lust. His tongue deftly swept past her lips, which seemed to part of their own accord. Their mouths engaged hotly in this strange dance, that was known only to the two tongues that tangled together.

"L-let me go..." She managed weakly, her mind still hazy from the drug.

"No fucking way am I losing this chance tonight, girlie. Nothing can stop me. Now I suggest you sit your ass down and enjoy it."

"I can't exactly sit or even stand for that matter, you baka! I'm tied up!"

Hidan smirked. "And you won't be able to walk either, when I'm done with you, sweet cheeks."

Tired of waiting, the demented priest slowly removed her clothes, taking his time just to torture her more. When at last they were gone, he took great joy in fondling her slit before plunging two fingers into the moistened entrance.

Maru writhed in pain at first, but then it started to feel good when she felt his hot wet tongue slipping over her velvet skin. Hidan caught a nipple between his teeth, and began nibbling on it. She tried so hard to fight the feelings that were flowing through her, but it was impossible. He heard her voice pick up, felt the slightest of movement when she tried to get closer to him.

Hidan removed his hand, and replaced it with something much larger. When the helpless girl looked down she gasped.

"N-no, wait! Hidan-sama please don't!"

"Too fucking late," She tried to squeeze her legs together, but it didn't work. With a loud moan, he thrust up into her core. "Mhmm... You're so fucking tight!"

"Well duh!" Her angry side came out for a moment. "I was a virgin before you... you..."

She cried, the tears coming from her face, twisted in agony. Hidan to began to move, his cock cutting into her flesh like a knife. The agony that she felt can not be explained with words.

"Why did you bring me here?" She sobbed.

"I brought you here to fuck!"

"You didn't say fucking..."

"Oh, I assure you I did say it, numerous fucking times. See? I just fucking said it again!" With that being said, he began to mercilessly pound into her.

But after a while, she was lost, watching his facial expressions. Hidan looked so happy in that moment... He had no worries, no stress, it just felt so good. He was writhing and moaning happily above her, completely ignoring her own pleasure in lieu of his own. But she got a strange feeling from watching him in such ecstasy. It almost made her feel good, if not for the pain of being pierced in such a way.

Maru thought it would be over soon. Inside, she kept telling herself that. She wished he would just knock her out or something, so her evil half could take over for a while. At least it was a way to escape the pain. But that didn't happen, and it didn't end. The sadistic act seemed to go on and on forever.

Hidan was really enjoying himself. Every few minutes he would reach up to grope one of her breasts. "Oh... Nnnh, oh yes... Maru... Ohhhh!"

He was using her pigtails, pulling on them to give himself more leverage. Maru was getting a headache. Feverish with passion, Hidan allowed himself to be consumed by her. Maru had given up the fight long ago, resigning herself to his pleasure. Fighting it only seemed to make it worse for her, and enhance his joy. Even when she hit him, it did no good. He just moaned louder.

Broken and sobbing, Hidan left her there when he was done. It was a horrible fate, but one that he felt no sympathy for. He was merciless in what he had done, but he did have the forethought to untie her at least. His intentions were not to kill her, but to have some fun with her, and then let her go. Maybe if he was lucky he'd even get another chance later.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tears flowed down Maru's face in watery, salty streams. She had to get out of here now, she had to run! Putting one foot in front of the other as fast as she possibly could, the girl limped her way out into the hall. Her legs were cut up and bruised, and she didn't have any clothes. She had been unable to find them in the darkness. But she carried with her a single scarf, the same one that had been used to tie her wrists together. She was using it to cover her breasts.

She just wanted to go back to her room with Tobi and cry in a corner or something. But someone stopped her, coming from behind her.

_'Please don't let it be that demented priest again!'_ She cried, inwardly.

"What's wrong, Maru-chan?" A rough but kind voice filled her ears. She had heard him once before... Why did he sound so familiar?

"N-nothing," Her own voice was shakey, and it was obvious that she'd been crying. "I'm fine." She looked up to see a face that was half black, half white. His eyes sparkled in the dark of the hall. "Oh, it's you."

"Come with me..." Zetsu told her.

She was a bit afraid at first. She'd heard that he ate people! Even babies for crying out loud! Despite this, Maru wasn't really afraid. Nothing could be worse than what had just happened to her. He let her into his room.

"Wh-what do you want?" She shivered in fear, knowing that she still didn't have any clothes on.

_'Tell him what happened to us!'_ Her inner voice seemed a bit shaken too. Had this affected evil Maru as well? _'Maybe he can help!'_

_'Shut the hell up!'_ She answered. _'I'm never telling anyone!'_

Zetsu moved away from her, somewhere off into the darkness. He lit a candle in the corner, so she could see better.

"What happened?" The light side asked. "You seem upset. And it's not like you to be wandering around this place at night dressed in... Hey, is that my scarf?"

He reached to take it off her, before realizing she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Maru flinched away from his touch, and he moved away. Zetsu returned in a few moments with a long black T-shirt. He gave it to her.

"This is for me?" He simply nodded, turning around to put on the shirt. "Thank you!"

Maru could feel she was starting to go back to her normal self. Maybe soon this would all be just a bad memory. She smiled at Zetsu.

"Now, if you don't mind... I'd like my scarf back, please."

She gave it to him. He placed on a table nearby and looked at her. He thought she looked so cute with her tanned skin, and little brown pigtails. They were a mess at the moment though, all bedraggled and hanging everywhere.

_'Why can't we tell him?'_ Her evil self demanded.

_'Tell me what?'_ Zetsu's dark side asked. She could hear him in her head.

"Get out of my head!" She shouted.

Zetsu only smiled at her. This time both halves wore the same sort of smirk. "Not until you tell me what it is you're hiding. I smell the scent of blood on you. Blood... and something else. Maru, what happened to you?"

"I told you! Nothing! I'm fine! Now leave me alone, before I get out the weed killer!" She headed for the door, intent on going to bed now.

"So defensive," He blocked her only exit. "I'm not going to hurt you, Maru-chan. But I want to know what he did to you."

"What who did?"

_'It was Hidan!'_ Her inner explained, much to her despair. _'He raped me!'_

"That explains it... Well listen, you're going to be in a lot of pain. Maybe I can help. I have some special herbs that should be able to alleviate the discomfort, and heal your wounds."

"Really?" She perked up at his words.

The big green guy just nodded, and moved away. He went to work mixing some dried plants together with other stuff to make a paste. It reminded her a lot of the aloe vera plant where she was from, but this smelled slightly different.

Maru was sitting on the bed while she waited, and finally he came back.

"Now I need you to take off your clothes."

"What?! No way! That's the same thing the last guy tried! Now get away from me! This was a bad idea, nevermind..."

"Look," His darker side sighed heavily. "I may be evil... Very evil, in fact. But I would never do anything to hurt you."

Although she'd already been hurt once that night, something told Maru she could trust him. He advanced on her, and gently lifted up her shirt. He only had to lift it to her waist to see that she was badly bruised.

It really made him angry to see where that other man had touched her! The bloody handprints were still visible, and the bruises had already begun to show. He noticed that her muscles were tensing up.

"Relax," He held her hand in his. "I have to put this... Well, it has to go where he hurt you. Would you rather do it yourself?"

Maru blushed. She felt like she could just die! She shook her head no, not trusting herself to speak. She meant no, as in that she didn't want him to do it, but it was too late. His clever hands were already upon her, and working together to quickly soothe her pain. He smeared the substance on her wounds, pressing them into her torn, defiled cavern.

It wasn't really that he was trying to do anything to her. Zetsu felt nothing but sadness for what the horrible Jashinist had done to her! But he knew she needed some help, it would be much worse if nothing were done.

"I'm sorry," He told her when he was done. Maru was already feeling the soothing effects of the medicine. "Is that any better?" His yellow eyes just looked into hers, expressionless.

He gazed at her from above, wanting only to help heal her pain. But he hadn't really been around that many women before. They all screamed and ran away as soon as they saw him. But this girl was different, she wasn't like them at all. Zetsu wanted to comfort her. He decided the best way to do that was just to hold her.

Maru hugged him back, and they stayed in the tender embrace for a few minutes. She felt him, lightly kissing his way along her neck, before moving up to her lips. She'd never felt so comfortable around anyone before. It was strange, and new to her.

She blushed, when he pulled back from their chaste kiss to look at her. "Z-zetsu-san... Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"But that's what makes it so good. I like to think of it as..." He tried to think of a witty comment for a moment. "PhotoSINthesis!"

She laughed then. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and different from all the other times he had heard her laugh. "If you say so."

He pulled her back into another kiss, this time it was different. She could tell that he was pretty much human, or at least part of him was, just like any other man. Maru hardly even noticed the huge dark green leaves that adorned his neck.

"I feel a lot better now," She whispered. "Thank you."

Zetsu let out a small whine. Something he'd never even heard himself do before, but it didn't surprise him. At the moment, he had a raging hard on and he was just dying for some relief. Maru noticed, and gently brushed her fingers against him. She'd never felt a man like that before, but it made her feel very strange. Even with Hidan, she'd had her hands tied.

"Oh yes... Mhmm, right there," He panted, thrusting his hips into her touch.

Maru didn't know what came over her. She pulled down his pants, in an effort to play with him more. But Zetsu had other ideas. He moved away, trying to control himself. There was no way he was going to take advantage of an innocent girl like that. Then he would be no better than Hidan! But luckily, his dark side took over, and he took off the rest of his clothes.

His chest and torso matched his face perfectly. They were black and white, just like the rest of him. He hesitated when she looked scared for a moment. Zetsu nibbled on her neck, licking gently at her ears, before moving down to take her mouth in a searing kiss.

Maru felt herself get lost in his slow, deliberate touches rather quickly, and she had never wanted anything more in her life. She smiled at him, hoping he would know what she meant. She looked down, and gasped at the size of him. That wasn't the only thing... His cock was half black, half white too! Maru giggled.

He took that as permission, and thrust easily inside of her. He had to be very careful not to hurt her. This was the second time tonight, and Zetsu only wanted to make her feel better, not worse.

She moaned when he did that, it felt so good! He began moving inside of her, very carefully and slowly. "Oh Zetsu-san... Do that again! Aaahhh..."

"I don't want to hurt you," He whispered softly to her, still just barely moving. "Tell me if it's too much." She nodded.

The two timed their movements together perfectly, but Zetsu was still afraid of hurting the girl.

"I'm not made of glass!" She stated.

He flipped them over so that she was on top. "Then do what you want. I'm all yours."

Maru giggled, and began a rhythm that was much faster than he had been going. Zetsu was treating her like she was so fragile. If she could survive Hidan, she could survive anything. But she wasn't even thinking of the demented priest right now! Her goal was to drive Zetsu wild. And from the look on his face, it was definetely working.

He screamed loudly, before she felt a warm substance splash up into her, thoroughly coating her walls. She came at the same time, crying his name in ecstasy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The two had collasped together after their night of fun. They didn't wake up for breakfast, and they were going to miss lunch too, if something wasn't done. Tobi had been looking everywhere for Maru. They last place he expected her to be was in Zetsu's room!

It was Karla's idea to look for her there. "We've looked everywhere else already, nyaaa-chuuuu!"

"Tobi will go see if she's there!" He raced to the door that he knew lead to Zetsu's room. After get lost a few times, that is... "Maru-kohai? Are you here? OH MY GOSH, TOBI'S EYE!!!"

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!" Karla shrieked, making Zetsu want to strangle her. And he would have, if it wasn't for Maru holding him back.

Hidan happened to walk by at that moment to see her sitting in Zetsu's bed with her arms wrapped around him. "I've heard of tree hugging... But that is just fucking ridiculous!"

Maru blushed, and Zetsu moved to cover her from prying eyes. "Everyone get out of my room!" He yelled. "It's going to be alright Maru-chan... Tobi-san, get your kohai some clothes."

Tobi squeaked, and ran off to do as he was told.

"I'd better go with him," Karla chirped. "In case he gets lost again!" She quickly followed after him.

Zetsu gave her one more kiss in front of Hidan, who nearly fainted when she didn't resist him at all. "Maru-chan... Let's be together... forever?"

She just nodded and smiled, already knowing he was the one for her.

THE END

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: Yes, I numbered this fic. I number all my fics, lol. So this was my fic, I love her story! Wow, this was a really dirty oneshot... But hey, it's typical for my writing I guess. I hope I didn't do too bad with this. It's been a while since I've done any oneshots, so I'm a little rusty. I am not used to writing Zetsu's character that much at all, so forgive me if he is a little out of character. I haven't gotten around to reading the manga yet, and I haven't seen the episodes of the show where he is in it much so that's why it was awkward. But I tried! Actually everyone was a little OOC here. Plants have feelings too... even lust. LMAO Well it was different, I love trying new things.**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
